


Younger

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [232]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6345073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sparrowsverse asked for: Ultimate Spider-Man, De-aged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Younger

“De-aged?” Fury repeated disbelievingly as he tossed the med report down on the table.

“How could you tell?” Coulson snarked quietly to himself, shrugging at his boss’ glare.   “You were thinking it.”

“Regardless.  We now have a superhuman six year old stuck in our med bay...”

Coulson was looking over Fury’s shoulder, through the observation window.  “Uh, boss?   I think it might be more accurate to say we _had_  a six year old superhero in our medbay.”

Fury turned, saw the utter chaos of his med techs searching madly around the now-empty bed, and cursed loudly in a way no six year old should hear.


End file.
